


Happy birthday, Buck

by brxveSam



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Steve is sad, also he's still in cryo freeze, it's Bucky's Birthday, the poor thing is turning 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: It's the 10th of March. Bucky's birthday. Bucky's 100th birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i made myself sad because Steve and Bucky have to spent another birthday apart. I mean not /really/ apart but Bucky is in cryo freeze and Steve is sad and so am I  
> point out mistakes and leave a comment if you like ♥

When he opens his eyes, he thinks it’s a normal day. Just a normal day. Not that these aren’t hard enough to get through as they are.  
But normal days he can take.   
Wake up, eat, shower, somehow get through the rest of the day, maybe eat again, sleep for 2 hours if he’s lucky. He manages those. Barely but he does. It’s become sort of a routine. His body is just doing it. But today is different. He manages roughly 20 seconds before his mind catches up.   
It’s the 10th of March. Bucky’s birthday. Bucky’s 100th Birthday. God how crazy that sounds. 100. He was born in 1917.   
A whole century ago. It feels like forever ago. Because well it fucking was forever ago. 

He wants to go back to sleep. Just sleep and forget everything. But he can’t because the stupid serum won’t let him.   
He wants to drink the pain away. But guess what. The serum won’t let him do that either.   
How is he supposed to do this?   
He barely gets through a normal day how is he supposed to get through Bucky’s birthday with Bucky in cryogenic freeze?   
Can someone just give him a handbook for this? Some sort of guide because he doesn’t know what to do. How to feel.   
But how many people think the love of their life died in 1945 because he fell from a Nazi train,   
just to find out 70 years later that he has been brainwashed and tortured by Nazis and is a killer assassin who doesn’t remember you and needs to almost kill you to recognise you, just to get him framed for blowing up a meeting of government officials, gets his arm blown off by one of your supposed best friends and goes into cryogenic freeze after you just found him again. Your everyday normal love story. 

Sometimes he wishes he was back in the 1930s. Without a World War. Everything was easier back then.   
Sure, he had to fight for his live every winter because of the 200 illnesses he had but at least he also had Bucky.   
Bucky who kept him warm when the risk of hypothermia was too great.   
Bucky who would curl his body around Steve’s fragile form and just stay like that for hours.   
Pressing little kisses to every piece of skin he could reach. Half-heartedly complaining about how cold Steve was.   
It was better. Even if it was terrible with homosexuality being illegal, Steve’s illnesses and Bucky having to work for them both but it was still better.   
The things they’ve gone through since then.   
Steve’s had his fair share but he can’t begin to even imagine the horrors Buck’s been through.   
He wants to take him away from everything, wrap him in all the soft things and never let go.   
Make him feel loved and cared for and precious.

But of course, he can’t. He can’t even touch him or speak to him.   
Because Bucky Barnes is too good for this world and decided had to fucking freeze himself to not be a danger to anyone.   
The world doesn’t deserve him. 

He is still in bed. Not yet willing to do what he knows he must.   
He is still in Wakanda because it’s the safest place for him right now. Or that’s what he’s been telling everyone including himself.   
Still the actual reason is probably obvious for everyone with eyes. He is not willing to leave without Bucky.   
And how could he? He’s just got him back he’s not gonna leave him now even though Bucky wouldn’t even notice. 

So he gets himself out of bed. For Bucky. Because despite everything, he’s not gonna let him spend his birthday on his own.   
He doesn’t bother dressing or showering. Doesn’t eat because what’s the point. He just makes his way to the room they keep Bucky in.   
He just stands in the entrance for a bit. Until all the Doctors and technicians notice him and quickly clear the room.   
He makes his way to Bucky slowly. Not quite ready to see him. He always looks so peaceful.   
All the lines on his face formed by stress and worry gone. He can almost imagine them back in 1930 when he looks at Bucky now.   
He touches the glass. Just let’s his hand rest by Bucky’s face. His vision gets blurry from the tears welling up in his eyes.   
He doesn’t care. Even if all the people still were with him in this room. He doesn’t care.   
Slowly he slides down until he is sitting with his back against the capsule Bucky is in. 

‘Happy Birthday, Buck.’

‘They still haven’t found anything that will take the trigger words from your mind. But they will. I promise.’

A broken sob escapes his throat. He can’t do anything to stop it.

‘I know you can’t hear me. But I’m with you. End of the line, remember? Even if it takes another 100 years. I’ll be here when you wake up.’

 

Happy Birthday, Bucky


End file.
